


(i wanna taste) the sweetness of your lips

by stupidwolves



Series: random btr one-shots [1]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidwolves/pseuds/stupidwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy had red all over her clothes; white smeared on her right cheek and some on her hair, whereas Camille had the girl’s hand painted in white on her forehead, and red was dripping from her shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i wanna taste) the sweetness of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old work of mine, but i wanted to publish anyway lmao
> 
> (based on the words: music, sparkle and painting)

   When Camille entered the apartment, she did not expect to be overwhelmed by the blasting sound coming from Lucy’s speakers. She also didn’t expect to see the girl humming along while painting her apartment’s wall.

   The brunette walked in cautiously, not wanting to get paint on herself. She coughed to make her presence known, but Lucy was so enthralled by the song she didn’t noticed her. She was making random dance moves to go with the music while still managing to paint without splattering the rest of the room. Camille was mesmerized by the sight. She shook her head, trying to get Lucy’s attention.

   “Hey!” She shouted, probably the only effective way to make the girl notice her. It worked – Lucy jumped in surprise, but soon smiled at the brunette, waving for her to join her. “No, thanks, I think I’ll pass this one.”

   Lucy rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on! This is actually fun once you get into it.” She walked to Camille, grabbing her by the hand and pulled her closer. “Take it. I kind of need some help in here.”

   Finally, Camille gave in and started dabbing the walls. Changing to another song, Lucy pushed Camille carelessly by using her hips, and started to sing along really loud. Camille just shook her head, trying to hide a smile that was trying to force its way into her face, and resumed her task.

   They painted and sang and danced all the afternoon, being careful not to break anything or even get paint where it shouldn’t be. At least, that was what Camille was trying to do; Lucy, on the other hand, slapped her hands full of red paint at the brunette’s right shoulder once they were done with half of the walls. She yelped in surprise, grin soon appearing on her face as she prepared her counterattack.

   “Oh, it’s _on_.” Camille smeared the paint all over Lucy’s arms, and hugged her tightly. She could hear the girl’s laugh, her lips close to Camille’s ear.

   Soon enough, they were both covered in red and white, grinning widely while taking in each other’s states. Lucy had red all over her clothes; white smeared on her right cheek and some on her hair, whereas Camille had the girl’s hand painted in white on her forehead, and red was dripping from her shoulders. They were measuring up each other up, getting closer slowly.

   Lucy had a sparkle in her eyes, a small glint of mischief, and soon she dropped Camille on the floor, hands on each side of the brunette’s head, all over the newspapers. The brunette felt all the air in her lungs leave as she saw Lucy’s smirk and how the girl was calmly lowering herself. She didn’t move, waiting for the rocker’s next action.

   Soon she tasted the sweetness of Lucy’s lips, smelled the paint mixed with the girl’s perfume, and felt her hand play with a strand of her hair. When the kiss ended, Camille sighed and opened her eyes.

   Lucy was already on the floor next to the brunette, playing with her fingers absent-minded, staring at the ceiling. They stayed in silence for a brief second, then “I think we missed a spot.”

   “Where?” Camille turned her head, only to have her nose painted in white. She faked anger “Oh, you did _not_.”

   Straddling Lucy’s hips, Camille lowered herself enough to splatter red in the rocker’s cheeks and the corner of her mouth. Lucy laughed; her whole body shaking as she struggled to avoid the paint. Lucy got up, holding Camille by the waist to prevent her from falling, and pulled her closer. The brunette tilted her head, staring at Lucy’s eyes before locking their lips together.

   Camille felt Lucy’s hands traveling across her back, inside her shirt, making pressure on her fingers as she felt Camille’s skin. She bit Lucy’s lower lip, and cupped her cheeks before moving her mouth to the rocker’s neck. Lucy let out a small moan, hands tightening on Camille’s hips. She tilted her head back, giving more space for Camille to work on her neck.

   Slowly but steadily, Lucy’s right hand found its way to Camille’s tights, caressing them. Camille sighed into their kiss, spreading her legs as Lucy’s hand went further. When she reached the brunette’s panties, she teased, tracing over the lines of the underwear.

   Lucy smirked as Camille’s moan filled her ears, making her forget the song, when her hand slipped in. She watched as the brunette whined, sighed, trembled and bit her lips as she exchanged between light and medium pressure. She kissed Camille’s neck, sometimes sucking and licking at the spot while her other hand cupped one of Camille’s breasts.

   She stared as Camille’s features showed bliss, and she steals a kiss before taking her hand off the brunette’s underwear. They stared at each other’s eyes silently for a few seconds, then Camille stands up, legs shaking slightly.

   “Well, better finish the other walls” She winked, helping Lucy to get up. They kissed once more before resuming their painting.


End file.
